


thorn's bite

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [132]
Category: La Belle au bois dormant | Sleeping Beauty - Charles Perrault, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: the thorns bite deep





	thorn's bite

**Author's Note:**

> Title: thorn’s bite  
> Prompt: stupid  
> Written: February 20, 2019 – March 18, 2019

the thorns bite deep,  
tearing skin to the bone.  
skulls grin from the ground  
and pale fingers cling to the vines.  
swords, rusted, dull,  
languish in the dirt.

one after another after another  
year after year and year,  
they bravely quest to the  
cursed castle to kiss  
the princess and claim the crown.

the curse devours them,  
their blood and soul feeding  
the magic, strengthening it,  
year after year after year.

the thorns bite deep  
and pull him down.  
the next arrives, stepping  
over the rusting sword,  
ignoring the grimacing skull,  
the pale ribs crumbling to dust.

the thorns bite deep.


End file.
